


The Unknown Romantic's Tale

by glassmountains



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M, for a class assignment, it's literally a stanza from a poem i wrote, so no worries y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassmountains/pseuds/glassmountains
Summary: One stanza from a poem I wrote for class
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

To him, whose love is not blind  
But to whom love is a bind  
From the curl of my hair  
It never lays flat there  
From the figs that we shared  
To the way that you dared  
To fly; fast and free  
To defy expectations  
And to define your love


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the rest of the poem!

To him, whose love is not blind  
But to whom love is a bind  
From the curl of my hair  
It never lays flat there  
From the figs that we shared  
To the way that you dared  
To fly; fast and free  
To defy expectations  
And to define your love

You must whisper to say  
Shall I compare thee to  
A summer’s day  
But break my heart  
That you must hold your tongue  
Forever your true song unsung

The second love does so long  
For the day when the love  
Of the many will swallow the  
Hatred of the few

A cynic declares me  
Defeated by you  
To breathe hope  
For there is always light  
That can grow, lit  
Bringing with it  
The story they are  
Just beginning to tell

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I can post the rest somewhere but this is the only stanza that applies to Achilles and Patroclus so...


End file.
